


Synced

by SharkGirl



Series: Monsters, Mana, & Materialization [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (sort of - Pike has cat-like characteristics), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Comedy, Confessions, Continuation, Dry Humping, Gyro (Voltron)-centric, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Post S6E3, Post-Episode: s06e03 Monsters & Mana, Sexual Content, Voyeurism, monsters & mana, self-aware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: This dungeon was by far the trickiest yet. But it looked like there was a possibility of getting out. And Gyro owed it all to Pike.





	Synced

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!! Here's the final (?) installment of the series~  
> I would have had it completed last night, but *blah blah excuses*  
> This time we're in Gyro's head.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Jes ♥  
> Please enjoy the conclusion!!

This dungeon was by far the trickiest yet. But it looked like there was a possibility of getting out. And Gyro owed it all to Pike.

Oh, how worried he’d been when he was unable to locate his party member. Sure, the thief often poofed away for a bit, choosing to nick things off others on his own, and knowing full well that Gyro disapproved of such unlawful behavior.

But this time was different. Gyro had found Pike’s satchel and belongings as if he had been the one robbed. However, instead of taking the valuables, it looked as though Pike had been the target.

Gyro hadn’t been sure of what they were to each other before that moment. Considering they didn’t act any differently in front of the others and Pike only seemed to seek him out at night, when they could sneak away and kiss and touch as much as they wanted. Gyro’d entertained the possibility of becoming more, of course, but he was afraid he’d scare the other man off.

But after searching tirelessly and finally finding Pike locked away in a strange room, in a strange dungeon, guarded by alternate versions of themselves, well, Gyro _knew_.

He knew they were more than just teammates. More than warm bodies on cold nights. More than wandering hands and soft lips. Yes, with Pike in his arms, his breath puffing against his neck, Gyro knew he loved him.

And they affirmed it and reaffirmed it. Taking advantage of their doppelgangers’ absence to explore each other fully and make sweet love.

The way Pike said his name had Gyro on cloud nine, as did the taste of him, his scent, the feel of his body, bare against his. Then, in a moment of sheer luck, the two saw it. The answer. A portal. But it disappeared before either could move, still reeling from the experience. And it was then that they knew what the answer was.

 

After bursting into Shiro’s room – Shiro being Gyro’s alternate version in this realm – the two tried to explain it to both him and Lance, but were interrupted by a woman who sounded exactly like Valayun.

Things happened quickly after that and, before Gyro realized what was going on, they were all rushed to what they called The Bridge. Odd, as it didn’t appear to be the structure he was familiar with, nor was it over water.

But he didn’t have long to ponder that, for Gyro spotted a villain among them. The treacherous snake of a wizard who’d killed his brother. He had his sword drawn and ignited before anyone could stop him. “You monster!” he called, running toward the mustachioed wizard with his weapon ablaze.

“Wha…? Me?” The man’s eyes went wide, but Gyro would not be fooled.

“You killed my brother and countless others!” he roared, holding his sword high above his head. But before he could strike, there was a hand on his shoulder, giving him a forceful tug backwards and sending him tumbling onto the floor. He blinked, dazed at the force of it.

“Gyro, please,” Valayun said, stepping between the two of them. “He’s not who you think he is.”

“What?” Gyro sat up, rubbing his head. “But he’s-”

“He’s not the wizard,” Pike said, kneeling at his side. “I thought the same, but he’s like Shiro and Lance,” he explained. “He’s on our side.”

Gyro wasn’t sure he believed it. But if Pike said it was true, it must be.

“I apologize, Valayun ,” he said, once Pike helped him up.

“Oh, and she’s different, too,” Pike added. “Her name is Princess…uh…Fa…la?”

“Allura,” she filled in for him. “And you’ve already met Shiro and Lance,” she said, gesturing toward their doubles. “They’re paladins of Voltron, along with Hunk and Pidge.”

“Paladins…” Gyro’s eyes went wide as he took a knee and bowed his head. “It is an honor.”

“Uh…yeah…” the one named Pidge, who looked an awful lot like Meklavar, replied. “So, there was a breach?”

“Yes,” Allura said, turning toward what appeared to be a floating map of the dungeon, which Gyro thought might come in handy, but didn’t get a chance to ask for a copy. “The alarm went off, alerting me, but it looks like it was internal.”

“So, like, no one boarded the ship then?” Block – no, Hunk – asked.

“Correct.” Allura nodded.

“Let me guess,” Lance said, without even looking up at the map. “It was the doors to Shiro’s and my rooms?”

“Yes,” Coran said, sounding impressed. “Did something trip them while in the locked position?”

“Let’s just say _somebody_ got a little sword-happy.” Lance jerked a thumb right toward Gyro, whose face grew warm. It had been the only way to get to them, after all. Of course, he’d seen Shiro open Lance’s door earlier, but he’d been so distracted, worried about Pike, that he hadn’t remembered if there was an incantation or something.

“Then I apologize for calling you all out,” Allura said.

“No need to apologize, Princess,” Shiro offered. “And it’s actually a good thing that we’re all gathered.” He paused, turning toward Gyro and Pike. “Just before the alarms went off, Pike told us he’d figured something out.”

“About returning you back to your realm?” Pidge asked, adjusting the lenses she wore.

“Yes.” Pike bounded forward. “Earlier, when Gyro and I were in Lance’s room, um…” His face flushed.

“Reuniting?” Hunk supplied, thick eyebrows raised.

“Ah, yeah. Anyway, we, uh, noticed something just after we, you know…at the same time?” Pike offered, his ears drawn back and his tail flicking from side to side in embarrassment.

“I don’t understand.” Allura furrowed her brow.

Pike hesitated, shifting uncomfortably. He usually didn’t have much in the way of shame, but this was a bit of an intimate matter, so Gyro stepped up, placing a hand on his shoulder. “We saw a portal,” he said. “It appeared just as we shared-”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Lance stepped up, his own cheeks tinted pink. “Are you telling us, you made a portal appear by getting off at the same time?”

Both Pike and Gyro nodded.

“We think whatever spell brought us here could be broken by, well, you know…” Pike chewed on his lower lip and, despite how embarrassing this situation was, Gyro found it adorable.

“So, you believe the two of you can get home via mutual climax?” Pidge questioned bluntly. “This sounds like the plot to a really bad porno.”

“Not necessarily,” Coran piped up, sounding much more chipper than his evil alter ego. “In the game, there are some traps and spells that can be reversed through synchronized action.”

“You’re making that up,” Hunk said, but was ignored.

“So, that,” Allura began, blushing herself, “that could really send them home?”

“Well, not with just the two of us,” Pike said. “The portal only appeared for a second before disappearing.”  He swallowed nervously, wetting his lips, and Gyro gave his shoulder another squeeze.

“We believe the portal will stay open longer if the four of us…uh…mutually climax.” Gyro’s face was blazing hotter than his sword. “That is, Pike and me, and our alternate versions.”

Unsurprisingly, Shiro and Lance stared, eyes wide and mouths agape. The others weren’t fairing much better, until Pidge spoke.

“Yup. This definitely sounds like the plot of a bad porno.”

 

After much negotiation – and an appearance of another party member that Gyro didn’t recognize, but who called himself an Emperor – it was decided that, in favor of the others getting more sleep, they would give it a try.

And so, that was how all four of them, Gyro, Pike, Shiro, and Lance, ended up in Shiro’s bedroom – the door having been realigned by Coran before he, like the others, disappeared to give them privacy.

They were all standing, none so brave as to take a seat on the bed first. For their part, Shiro and Lance seemed to be looking everywhere but at them…and each other, for that matter. Gyro and Pike exchanged glances. It was odd, after all. Even if they were the same people, in a way.

Gyro cleared his throat. “I know this is a little…” He wasn’t sure how to word it. Strange? Unorthodox? Uncomfortable? Thankfully, Pike’s double spoke up before he could finish.

“Ya think?” Lance offered sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest, his gaze darting toward Shrio, who was still focused on the far wall.

“It’s definitely not something I expected to be doing today,” Pike said, walking closer to Lance. “But if it’ll get us back where we belong, won’t you give it a try?”

Lance sighed. It seemed even he wasn’t immune to Pike’s persuasive nature. Then again, how many times had Gyro been on the receiving end of big, round eyes, a jutted out lower lip, and a voiceless plea he couldn’t help but to answer.

“Fine,” Lance acquiesced after a moment. “But it’s still…” He gestured vaguely with his hands.

“Hey, you were willing to do it with me,” Pike offered with a smirk.

“ _What?_ ” Gyro asked, hearing it in stereo as Shiro finally spoke up, his eyes wide and looking between Pike and Lance.

“That’s different,” Lance argued, his cheeks tinting pink. “I mean, I was helping you out and you’re basically me and this is-” Again, he was wildly gesticulating, purposely avoiding looking at Shiro.

“Are you just nervous because you and your Shiro haven’t gotten that far?” Pike questioned, only the tiniest hint of teasing in his tone.

“I told you before. He’s not _my_ Shiro, because…” Lance trailed off, suddenly very interested in his lion slippers.

“Lance,” Shiro breathed, stepping closer and placing a hand on his shoulder. He seemed to struggle to put his thoughts into words, but after a moment’s hesitation, he continued. “About earlier. Before we were interrupted. I…”

“See!” Pike said excitedly, pointing at them both. “Your Shiro loves you, just like mine!” He turned toward Gyro, flashing his pearly whites and beaming more brilliantly than he’d ever seen him. And, had Gyro not already been head over heels for the thief, he would have stolen his heart right then and there.

“He’s…he’s not saying that.” Lance averted his gaze, his face bright red. “Tell them, Shiro.”

“I know we’re in the middle of a war,” Shiro said. “And I’ve never been good with romantic relationships, but…I _do_ have feelings for you, Lance. I can’t deny that.” That caught the other’s attention. Shiro brought a hand to his chin, tilting it up. “And I hope you feel the same.”

Gyro watched their doubles in silence, not missing the way Pike’s ears perked up and his tail swished back and forth excitedly. He was overjoyed for his alternate self. And, honestly, so was Gyro. He knew how much it hurt, wondering if Pike felt the same or if he was just someone the other singled out when he felt cold or lonely.

“This…” Lance shook his head slightly, chuckling. “This isn’t exactly how I’d planned to confess.”

Shiro smiled then and pressed their foreheads together. “Is that right?”

“Yup,” Lance confirmed. “It was going to be on a moonlit beach somewhere, preferably without two other versions of ourselves watching.” He sighed. “I didn’t envision our first time being like this either…”

With all the tension and confessions, Gyro had nearly forgotten. The answer to getting them back home did require some…rather questionable behavior on all their parts. And although Gyro would make love to Pike without a second thought, it might be a bit more challenging for Shiro, who’d never had Lance.

“You don’t necessarily have to have sex,” Pike chimed in. “I mean, if your Shiro is anything like Gyro, it’s going to be _amazing_ ,” he said dreamily before shooting a wink Gyro’s way. “But there are other things we can do to, you know…” He blushed then. It was funny how blunt he could be one moment and shy the next.

Gyro found it absolutely adorable. 

“I know…” Lance rolled his eyes, though he, too, was flushed. “And I definitely want to help you guys.” He glanced back up at Shiro. “If you’re not opposed.”

“The circumstances are a bit out of the norm,” Shiro agreed with a slow smile. “But I can’t say I’m opposed.” He moved his hand from Lance’s chin and down his neck, causing the other to shiver. Ah, so he was sensitive there, too. Gyro absently wondered in what other ways Lance and Pike were similar. Though, he chastised himself for the thought. Now was not the time.

Gyro coughed into his hand, drawing their gazes his way. “So, it seems we’re all consenting to this.”

“Looks that way.” Pike nodded and then plopped onto the bed. “Shall we?”

“How is this going to work…exactly?” Shiro quirked a brow.

“I figure we’ll just do our thing,” Pike began by gesturing to Gyro, “and you two do yours?”

“That’s okay, I guess.” Lance nodded. “Not going to lie. I’m a little nervous, though.”

“That makes two of us,” Shiro assured him, wrapping an arm around his waist and giving him a squeeze. “It’s…been a while.”

“I suppose we’re all a little nervous,” Gyro agreed. He and Pike had gone to great lengths to make sure they _weren’t_ caught by the others. And now they were doing the exact opposite.

“Maybe Gyro and I should get things started then,” Pike suggested, his ears flicking – a tick that Gyro picked up on immediately – he wasn’t as confident as he was trying to appear. But he was doing his best. “C’mere,” he said, gazing up at Gyro and crooking his finger.

Gyro strode over, sitting beside him on the bed. But the moment he took a seat, Pike popped up, crossing in front of him and facing his way, a devious little smile curving his lips. “Let’s show them what they’ve been missing,” he whispered, though Gyro was certain their other versions could hear.

Pike crawled into his lap, straddling his hips and cradling the sides of his face. In a practiced motion, Gyro craned his neck and pressed their lips together, his hands coming to rest on Pike’s hips. The other was trembling – nerves – but he wasn’t backing down. Gyro rubbed soothing circles into his skin through the baggy fabric of his borrowed pants.

Surprisingly, it was easy to forget they were being watched. When Gyro had Pike in his arms, the rest of the world seemed to melt away, leaving just the two of them, their lips sliding against each other’s in perfect synchronicity.

It wasn’t until Pike slid off of his lap and dropped to his knees, that Gyro remembered their audience. He glanced over, his pulse quickening as he caught sight of their doubles. Both were still standing, their backs ramrod straight, and their lips parted. Their chests rose and fell with their shallow breaths and their pupils were dilated.

In Gyro’s moment of distraction, Pike managed to remove his armor and yank his pants down, exposing his rapidly heating skin to the cooler air of the room. Gyro shivered, both from the cold and the sudden movement. It wasn’t unusual, of course. With the limited amount of alone time they were granted, both he and Pike knew the quickest way to divest the other of his clothing. Or, at the very least, to move enough of it out of the way.

Gyro sucked in a shuddering breath as Pike leaned in, nipping at the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. The thief could be a real tease when he wanted and, since there was no hurry, he was taking his sweet time.

“Pike…” Gyro groaned, huskier than he’d meant it. He placed a hand on the other’s head, his thumb absently brushing one of his pointed ears, the fur soft against his skin.

“Mmm…” Pike returned, pulling his mouth away just slightly before he grinned. Gyro knew what was coming. And then, nerves gone and confidence having taken over, Pike licked a long stripe up his thigh, the sharp barbs of his tongue scratching at Gyro’s skin in the most deliciously painful way.

They’d discovered this by accident one night in the woods when Pike had forgotten to sheath them. Of course, once Pike’s mouth moved toward his ultimate goal, he retracted them, his tongue suddenly soft and, if possible, warmer.

That’s where they were now, with Pike’s lips hovering just above Gyro’s erection, one of his hands gripping the base to hold it right where he wanted.

“So, that’s how…” Gyro heard Lance say, but he was far too focused on Pike between his legs. He was gazing up at him with dark, wide eyes, his ears drawn back, and his lips wet. There was a hunger in those eyes, their pupils blown wide.

“Go ahead, kitten,” Gyro whispered, blushing at the pet name. That was fairly new.

And Pike, who preened upon hearing it, leaned forward, swallowing him whole.

“Holy shit,” Lance gasped quietly, sounding closer than before. It was followed by the telltale dip of the mattress beside him. But, again, Gyro was focused on Pike.

He gripped Pike’s hair, giving it a slight tug and shuddering as his lover moaned around him. Gyro slowly canted his hips, not moving so much as to choke him, but enough to rub against the back of his throat. Something he discovered Pike quite enjoyed.

“I wanna try that,” Lance murmured from beside him, probably not aware he’d said it out loud.

Gyro tore his gaze away from Pike for a moment to see that not only Lance, but Shiro, too, had joined him on the bed. He was sitting at an angle, one leg pulled up and behind Lance, the other man practically sitting in his lap.

“You want to do that?” Shiro breathed in Lance’s ear, causing him to shiver. Lance nodded, his eyes slipping closed. “Maybe we should start out slow,” Shiro said, one hand sliding down Lance’s chest and pausing at the hem of his oversized nightshirt. “This okay?”

“Y-Yeah.” Lance bobbed his head, reaching a hand up to move the fabric out of the way and help Shiro slip beneath the waistband of his pants.

Pike, who seemed to notice Gyro wasn’t paying him his full and complete attention, pulled off and gave his cock an indignant squeeze.

“Sorry,” Gyro apologized, stroking the other’s ears until his purrs tuned out the soft, breathy gasps and moans from beside him. “They’re watching,” he whispered.

“They’re enjoying it,” Pike corrected, eyes half-lidded as he leaned into the pets. “Let’s see if we can do this now.”

Right. This was all being done for the sake of getting back home.

Gyro didn’t have a chance to say anything before Pike’s mouth was on him again. His hand stilled on Pike’s head for a moment when he realized the other was still purring, the vibrations nearly sending him over the edge.

“So good,” he whispered, petting him again. “So good, kitten. So, so good…”

Pike bobbed his head, his free hand moving behind himself and slipping into the back of his pants. He yanked them down just enough to expose himself. Gyro watched as Pike’s tail curled, the tip flicking from side to side, and he was overcome with the urge to reach down and give it a gentle tug, just the way his lover liked.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Lance said from beside him, breathless and ragged.

“Yeah?” Shiro asked.

Gyro stole a peek their way and bit back a moan. Shiro’s hand was down Lance’s pants, his arms moving rhythmically while he rutted against Lance’s ass. He rolled his hips as he mouthed along the other’s neck.

Pike let out a muffled moan, his lips still wrapped around Gyro. And when he turned to face him, Gyro just about lost it. Pike had three fingers buried in himself, pumping in and out and making obscene squelching noises. He was still wet from their earlier activities. And it was that sight and thought that finally tipped Gyro over the edge.

He came with a shout, spilling down Pike’s throat before he had a chance to warn him. Pike stiffened, his body shaking as he, too, came, making a mess on the bedroom floor.

When Gyro came back to himself, Pike was slowly crawling up and into his lap, boneless and purring. He turned his head to check on the others. Shiro and Lance were both panting for breath, an obvious wet spot staining the front of the latter’s pants.

But there was no portal.

A pause.

“It didn’t work,” Pike exhaled, his head lolling to the side and coming to rest on Gyro’s shoulder.

“But we did what you said,” Lance argued, too spent to sound truly angry.

“We must not have done it at the exact same time,” Shiro reasoned, though his face was still buried in the juncture between Lance’s neck and shoulder. He was peppering kisses there, easing the other back down.

Gyro swallowed. The wizard – or whatever he was here – had said the spell could be reversed through synchronized action. “What do we do now?” he asked, trying not to lose hope. They couldn’t stay here forever.

“It’s simple,” Pike said, pulling back and, although he looked terrifically wrecked, he managed a wicked grin. “We try again.”

 

Sometime later…

 

Gyro blinked open bleary eyes to stare up at blurry greenery. His entire body was sore – one spot significantly more than the rest – and he was still catching his breath. A moment passed before he realized he was no longer trapped in the dungeon.

He shot up to a sitting position, searching around him. He spotted Pike immediately. He was only a few feet away, his back propped up against a tree trunk and his eyes closed.

“Pike!” Gyro called, crawling over to him, his legs feeling like jelly. He collapsed once, but then managed to wrap his arms around him. “We did it!”

“We did…?” Pike squinted at him, barely moving his head. Then his eyes flew open. “We did it!” he cheered, lifting an arm up and then wincing. “And wow, am I ever sore.”

“Yeah, it, uh…took a few tries, huh?” He ducked his head, a flood of memories flashing in his mind. “But we made it.”

Pike nodded, leaning forward to press his nose into his chest. “We’re home.” He paused, drawing back and looking down between them. “Naked.” He shrugged. “But home.”

Gyro chuckled. “We’d better collect some new clothes before our party finds us.”

“Too late for that,” Meklavar’s voice caught their attention. She was holding up her axe and covering her eyes. “Ugh, Block, magic them up some pants, would you?”

“I’m a _healer_ ,” the larger man insisted. “Ask Valayun.”

“Unless you want them to wear magical creatures, I can’t summon anything for them,” she sighed, but then smiled. “We’re glad you two are safe, though.” Then she blushed and looked away. “If not a little inappropriate.”

Gyro and Pike exchanged looks before bursting into gales of laughter.

They were home.

 

Bonus:

 

Lance cracked his eyes open. His entire body felt heavy. He shivered, blindly reaching for the sheet to cover himself, but all he got was a handful of dried leaves. He held them up, letting the pieces slip from his fingers.

Wait.

He sat up, taking in his surroundings. He was in the middle of a forest. Okay. Not good.

There was a groan from behind him and Lance turned to see Shiro waking up as well. Completely naked. A quick glance down showed that he was in a similar state.

In the distance, he heard familiar voices. Extremely familiar. Because one sounded exactly like him.

They’d gotten Pike and Gyro home. But they did too good a job.

“Lance?” Shiro called, rubbing his head and looking around. “Where are we?”

He sighed. “Three guesses. And the first two don’t count.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah ha ha. Finished~ They're through the portal and back home!! (with some accidental extra passengers)  
> Oop, lol (that bonus part was inspired by what Erika said in the chat, haha)
> 
> As always, let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my tumblr sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)! ([@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com) is my main, jic)


End file.
